My Take on Random Insanity Oo
by AnimeTurtle Jack teh Pikachu
Summary: Chapter3!! O_o Scary...
1. Default Chapter

Inspired by The Crimson Lugia's random insanity fics....I'm still wondering what I was smoking when I wrote this....O_O  
  
  
  
"Aunt George ate my particle of dust!"cried James.  
  
"I came,I saw,I decided to Limbo!"sang Bruno.  
  
"Billy Bob George the 14th sang to my lawnchair!"exclaimed Morty mortified.  
  
"DWgobyebye!"amber star41 shrieked.And Kenta dropped his pizza and hula hooped with Meganiquil155.  
  
"I am Tsukushi Chan!Beware or you shall feel the wrath of my lasagna!"yelled Bugsy.  
  
BookGirl2003 was the Queen of Disco and she hang glided with a couple of aliens from the planet Bob.  
  
"He IS the refridgerator!"Falkner said smartly.Echidna~Hazard ate a peach body while Mewtwo called a psychic hotline.  
  
"Clair is a afraid of pepperoni pizza with smelly toes,"said Lance.  
  
"Gary,I am your father!"whispered Misty.  
  
Ash did the robot dance,while Pikachu was givin a room with padded walls.Brock put on a pretty purple dress,and went to a fishing magazine,and then Mario43771 jumped over the moon!  
  
"Go on,do deformed rabbit.It's my favorite!"Whitney suggested.  
  
"I am from the Zeeblyboxer Corp.,"Jasmine said mockingly.  
  
"I am a cornecopia!Fear me!!"screamed Koga.  
  
"GameBoy4Ever2003,go shave your legs!They have ketchup all over them!"stated Karen.Pryce challenged a cheetah to a turtle race.Evil PB&J sandwiches started to eat Will's big toe.  
  
"Look,Mr.Blindman,Sabrina's comin' to town with a horrid disease to kill us all!"said Ritchie calmly.And Chuck floated down from the sky with a pickled herring that wore a blue bra.  
  
"I am a colorful snail with a powerful flashlight!"Ash shrieked happily.  
  
"Look at me!I'm a prince!"said Lt.Surge and put a coconut on his head.  
  
"I believe I am high...."sang Clair.  
  
"I was smoking crack with the FBI!"finished Chuck.  
  
"His firm red desk lid is a joke!!"exclaimed Prof.Oak.  
  
ZodiacTurtle huggled all her fave Pokemon guys.Lorelei thought she was Michael Jachson.  
  
  
Okay...That kinda sucked,but that was my take on the Random Insanity fics,made popular by The Crimson Lugia,I believe.... If anyone liked this(which I highly doubt!XD)I might make another chappie.O.o  
  
PS BookGirl2003 and GameBoy4Ever2003 are in this fic(poor them!XD)because I'm really good friends with them. :) 


	2. Oh my God,and I go WHEEE!

More insanity!  
  
Disclaimer:NOO!!!!I don't own Pokemon sadly...*Pokemon trainers raise the roof*Meanies....  
  
  
  
"Oh my God, and I go,'WHEEEE!"shrieked Will.  
  
Misty had a liquor party,but served ketchup. Team Rocket put on coconut bras and did the can can.  
  
Kohaku Chan tried to give loving to Mewtwo,but instead he ate a pepporoni pizza.  
  
"I hate you AIM 'bots!"cried Morty.  
  
"We come in...pieces,"said one of James's deranged bottle caps to Jasmine.  
  
"I smoke better crack then Bruno!"yelled Lance.Then he got arrested by Agatha.  
  
"Look at meeeeee!!!!!I can flyyyyyyyyyy!"Falkner said.  
  
"Mwahaahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!I found the toilet at last!"rejoiced Clair.  
  
"26 kids?Are you out of your mind?!"yelled Bugsy.  
  
The Elite 4 sit in front of a TV,laughing at it,but there's nothing but static on!  
  
"I.See.Pretty.Colors..."said Janine.  
  
"Well,that was rather pointless,"said Sabrina,after watching Opra.  
  
"A/S/L?"asked Brock.  
  
Koga got so drunk he jumped onto the table and started singing 'Finally'.  
  
------------  
  
O_o That's all I got right now....I might put another chapter up. :/ 


	3. blinks I now know I am on crack

Disclaimer-*blinks*More of these?I do not own Pokemon. Happy now?! Beware this is kinda PG-13...O_o  
  
---  
  
"No such thing as silicon heaven? Then where do all the calculaters go?" asked Falkner.  
  
Lance runs and hits a tree then goes into another dimension.   
  
"Crunch? What Crunch? What's a Crunch?" asked Morty standing on his head.  
  
"Fly like a chicken and run into a tree!" yelled Mikuri.  
  
A chibi Eusine came and started dancing as the kindergarteners played with missles while listening to techno.  
  
"DAMMIT SPUD!!" yelled Karen thinking she was Jack teh Pikachu.  
  
"Sorry we're dead," said teh Bellosom.  
  
"Pinkie out!!!" yelled Junichi while Koga did cartwheels over roadkill. (O_O;;;)  
  
"We forgot about Asuna!" said Asuna. (O_O;;;)  
  
"Mine always works when I kick it," said Will while in the football stadium with a truckload of those demon bears from the 'Snuggles' laundry detergant commercials.  
  
"I like sharp things," grinned Jasmine evily.   
  
Janine and Whitney flew to outer space.   
  
"I AM VENUS!!" yelled Bruno.  
  
Richie thought he was a zebra so he hopped.  
  
"Pitiful humans!" screamed Pryce with Chuck as Lurch. 


End file.
